Stark Raven Mad
Stark Raven Mad is the first webisode in the Chapter 1 webisode selection. Summary Raven Queen is requested to visit Baba Yaga's office where Baba Yaga, Headmaster Grimm, Apple White, and three other students are waiting. The Headmaster says Raven is a "troubled" student they are all there to try and encourage her to be more evil. The students take it in turns to speak. Apple suggests that Raven should not have apologized when Raven spilt black ink over Apple's new dress. Next, Briar speaks of her new bunjee jumping course. Madeline suggests that Raven should simply be herself and Lizzie suggests decapitating Raven. Raven stops the arguments between the girls with a burst of magic and accidentally turns the Headmaster into a chicken. This show of evil pleases the Headmaster but as he doesn't wish to remain a chicken he runs from the room in search of a cure. Transcript Kitty Cheshire: Excuse me? Professor Piper? Can you show us that melody again? Professor Piper: Why, of course my dear! Raven Queen: Kitty, you know what happens when— Kitty Cheshire: Oh rats, I forgot. Professor Piper: *plays but stops* Baba Yaga: Raven Queen, please report to Baba Yaga's office. Raven Queen: Me? Baba Yaga: Yes, you. Raven Queen: Um, Madam Yaga, is everything oh-kay?... Baba Yaga: Raven, take a seat. As a faculty advisor it's my job to meet with the, um... Headmaster Grimm: Troubled students. Raven Queen: What? I'm not troubled! Baba Yaga: We're here to get you back on the right path—eh—he-the wrong path—I'll let your friends explain. Apple White: Raven, I adore you! But, like, the other day, you spilt that everlasting black ink all over my new ball gown! Raven Queen: That was an accident. I felt really bad and said I was sorry, like, a hundred times! Apple White: You're not supposed to apologize! You're evil! Raven Queen: oh, but what if I don't want to— Headmaster Grimm: Raven, you're here to listen. Baba Yaga: Briar, would you like to go next? Briar Beauty: Everyone... I set up a bunjee-jumping platform on the east turret— Baba Yaga: Briar, hocus focus! Maddie? Madeline Hatter: I think Raven is wicked awesome just the way she is and you didn't tell me we were here to behassle her. You said we were gonna have a tea party! Headmaster Grimm: Yes, I lied. We haven't heard from Lizzie Hearts. Lizzie Hearts: Off.. with her head! Students: *unintelligable arguing* Raven Queen: Everyone stop! Headmaster Grimm: *squawk* Now, that's what we're looking for from an evil queen! I think we made real progress here. But huh, how do I change back? I don't want to be a chicken man! Gallery Kitty - Stark Raven Mad.png suspicious raven.PNG raven annoyed.PNG me.PNG raven mad.PNG in the office.PNG Stark Raven Mad.png I'm not troubled.PNG Raven apologized.PNG Raven speaking - SRM.png raven doesn't want to be evil.PNG headmaster silences raven.PNG apple adores raven.PNG Raven sigh - SRM.png Lizzie with her deck of cards.png Card head's gone....png typical lizzie.PNG Stark Raven Mad - briar speaks.jpg Stark Raven Mad - maddie.jpg Stark Raven Mad - arguing.jpg Stark Raven Mad - maddie lizzie.jpg Stark Raven Mad - mischievious kitty.jpg Stark Raven Mad - kitty smile raven.jpg Raven Queen and her powers - Stark Raven Mad.png Raven power purple - SRM.png Milton - SRM.png Chicken man - SRM.png Stark Raven Mad - piper rats.jpg Stark Raven Mad - apple you're evil.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Webisodes Category:Chapter 1 Pages